Wake Up Call
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Zelda decides to wake Link up 50 years early, but all those years without release will take its toll


"Hahh…mm…" Princess Zelda slumped against the crumbling stone walls of the castle, panting after her fiftieth attempt to seal away Calamity Ganon for the remainder of the year. Now was her time to rest. Most of her time was spent guarding the ruins of her once beloved castle…though she always felt the ruins were just as empty and hollow as they once were fifty years ago. Her dress was tattered…she had not aged a moment thanks to the power of the Goddess. Every once in a few hours now, Ganon's snores shook the castle beneath her. The beast always stirred but never fully awoke. She knew when he would though.

She dragged her hand along the splintered wood railing in the guard's quarters, peering down to the cracking stones of the parrying court. Her palm and fingers remained unharmed, not ever the rusted blades hanging from the coat of arms would chip a nail.

"Hmm…the power seems stronger than ever…"

Her bare feet patted lightly as she descended down the stair case. A look of remorse flashed only for a moment as she once again examined the dark room. Rusting, useless suits of armour at one end hollowly examined her every move.

"A knight…watching everything I do…hmph!" she smirked and pulled the center knights helmet down.

"Knights…tch…always meddling in my business, when it is none of their concern…"

She let the helmet roll from her hand and clatter the floor.

"Rather lazy as well…always napping on the job. But it can't be helped…"

Zelda spun around and gave one last hurtful gaze to the empty parrying court. She knew that Link would train here…her father never allowed her to set even a single foot in the sweaty grounds…'the guards quarters is no business for a Princess of Hyrule' she heard his scolding echoes. Well…he couldn't stop her now…

"Ah!" she squeaked at another rumble of the ground; clumsily she grasped the rotting railing. A sword and shield crashed to the floor with a clank; the dust and debris sprinkled from the fissures above her and it was over.

Zelda wiped away some sweat from her cheek and quickly said her goodbyes to the dying halls of once triumphant glory.

It was early morning and the sun was only now laying its hopeful glow across the land like a brush, painting its masterpiece. The Princess beamed from the castle's exterior defense wall to the cave so far distant from herself. The shrine itself was peaceful in its drowsy activated state, home to her personal appointed knight. She longed to break her destiny…to journey across the flourished plateau and greet him back into her arms as though he never had left…

"I have to see him...perhaps its is time for him to wake up..."

The chamber was warmer than expected…moist and damp with a comforting glow from the shiekan technology veins that littered the walls.

"I suppose being below the surface would keep it nice and cool…it wouldn't be so bad to rest in here for fifty years."

A few wooden barrels and supply crates overrun with vines stood in the corners along with patches of flourishing grass and mushrooms.

"Interesting….it seems that fauna may grow here even without the water and sunlight…the shrine must be supporting their lives as well as Link's."

Zelda leaned into the final room at the end of the shrine. It was identical to the way she left it fifty years ago. Link lay soundly in the blue liquid of the shiekan resurrection tub, the large, glowing orb above him hung down like a swollen teardrop chandelier. She could say that it seemed impossible for the technology to even balance with such a slender neck. Perhaps it was hollow…either way it was mystical and always sparked her curiosity.

The princess approached the side of the tub and stared, gawking hopelessly at her knight. His wounds had almost healed fully, only scars remained. Her fingers dipped into the warm liquid and played lightly against the stillness of the water; not even a breeze had disturbed the tank for the lost years. She hesitated…was it really okay to wake him? Was he ready? There was nothing stopping her, but also no real indication as to how long Link was to rest.

She glanced back at the faint glow of dusk approaching at the end of the tunnel then back into the tub. A voice activation was all it took. No lever, button or switch. Just simple presence was enough. She brushed her hair from floating in the liquid and stepped back before taking a long, deep breath…

"…"

A muffled voice called…

"…open your eyes…"

Link couldn't place it…it was becoming clearer…

"Open your eyes…"

Link blinked, lazily and again. He felt himself moving, raising above the bath.

"Open your eyes."

This voice…it was clear as a bell. He didn't know it's owner, but he was determined to find out.

"Wake up, link."

The elevating has stopped at this point. He sat up and looked his arms over; covered in the blue water but healed and soft. His legs were the same…it seemed that only one part of his body still ached…

His groin was stiff, it throbbed harder than his resurrected heart. He cringed and gently pushed his legs over the side of the raised bed slab.

All the while, Zelda stood patiently near the shiekah slate podium. She stepped from the shadows and proceeded to welcome him. Link took easy notice of her movement and snapped his head to her direction. She let out an 'eep' at his sudden, swift move and tensed her shoulders. Taking one more step forward she proceeded to speak.

"Link…do you remember me?"

Her knight gave no response, only more judgmental studying expressions. His mind was racing as he looked his princess over frantically. He stood, cringing. It was as though she glowed, perhaps she was. It was clear to him that she was the most beautiful woman he had encountered, though he could not make the words to speak to her. Even if he did, he wouldn't, fearing it may offend her grace.

"Link…? How do you feel?" she asked.

Still no verbal response.

He didn't know how much longer he could bare it…he must have her and relieve this painful erection. His judgment was clouded with her vision as he advanced toward her. Only natural instinct was in charge of his actions now.

Zelda stumbled back a step in suspense, her heart was beating hard enough to break her ribs now. She didn't know what to do…what to say…she wanted to embrace him but felt he might not akin to her actions. He looked, confused, almost drunken in a sense. Perhaps only 50 years wasn't enough she thought or may be he just hadn't gotten his footing.

Link drew closer to her, she glowed like a goddess, a golden aura pierced the smooth darkness of his chamber. His member twitched with anticipation. The princess stood tall as did he. Studying her face and features he lingered longer at her eyes more than anything. He felt like he knew her…he had seen her before, especially the eyebrows…

Zelda looked him over as he did to she, inspecting the healed wounds and mending scars of his past fights. She could even spy the wound she had healed on his arm after a trialing fight over looking the plain; it was almost unnoticeable now. She took in a deep breath, about to speak once more in an effort to receive some kind of response.

"L…Lin-MM!"

The Princess found herself captivated, shocked and panicked. Her eyes were wide and drying at the sudden contact. His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his own abdomen whilst the other laced his fingers under her long locks of sunshine hair. Zelda didn't know how to react; his actions were intoxicating…and she loved it. For so long she had desired his touch, his love and everything that came with it.

She let her arms lighten and fall to her sides and her eyes lowered as they shed tears. Her tongue tangled and teased against his; even her nether regions began heating with the rest of her body. The way they always did when she thought about Link in this manour.

She pushed him away for a moment

"Hahh…ahh…" he only smiled and knocked his forehead against hers. She blushed and pouted, embarrassed that she couldn't even hold her breath for a simple kiss.

"Wh-what?! Huh? Hey! Aah!" without a word, her knight scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the tub he had been resting, gently set her down on the bed stone and climbed over in between her thighs.

Zelda didn't know what to think of this. Everything was happening so quickly but she didn't think he could stop, neither could she though. He leaned in again and attacked her neck with kisses and love nipping.

"Link…ahh…p..please…" Zelda moaned. She could feel the tense throbbing under her dress as he grinded himself into her.

He wanted to ravage her immensely, to be inside this goddess would be heavenly. Slowly his erection began pushing the restricting fabric down until it sprung freely and rested in the folds of her gown. Link felt like an animal…an animal in heat that had never been able to feel another until now. Even the short, ecstatic breaths could cause his strong member to weep with desire. Goddess, how he wished to make her feel good.

Zelda felt his hands gripping her waist, squeezing and massaging her skin. She was fully aware that his erection was prodding her vital regions, any other time and she would have pushed him away and claimed that it was an inappropriate action to do such a thing before wed lock; but now was perfect; even if he wouldn't remember anything. She would know that he loved her.

The air was thickening around them. Zelda could barely keep her eyes open to the barely visible figure of Link above her. The giant glowing orbs of the ancient chandelier beyond him lit the sides of his cheeks and hair, giving him a brush of blue shadow. He looked radiant and mysterious as he violently thrust into her. Link's fingers dug into her waist to keep her squirming still while she lifted and crossed her legs around his back. She hung like a sling from his neck so he could press his forehead against hers as a sign of belonging; they were inseparable. Completely as one being now.

Her own growing moans were met by grunts and slaps of skin that echoed to the end of the shrine.

"Aah! Hah! Mm!" she cried out, most of what she could see was the blur and fuzzy perimeter of her knight's pleasured face, his lidded eyes were clear to her own. Something deep inside them was being fulfilled, a sense of natural lust and hunger. She loved it, that look of dominance he posed above her. The princess had almost become used to the leadership role; that she felt so vulnerable in his firm grip while he made love to her. It was ecstasy every time he thrust his hips forward while pulling her own waist down to reach as far in as possible.

"Mmph! G-aaah!" he moaned with each push forward, eventually leaning further in to taste her lips and tongue once more.

"Mmm! Hah…Awaaah-Omm~" Zelda moaned into their oral embrace, she thrust her chin forward in an effort to deepen it but she pulled back and swallowed before gasping for air.

Link's thrusting continued rapidly into her sopping pussy, occasionally he threw his head back and groaned, but managed to always return to his place above his princess. He couldn't help but hover above her all the while fucking her; her moans were the most enticing sound to his ears.

His princess continued to lay at his submissive touch; she could feel her thighs vibrate with every push of his abdomen. It was then that she imagined just how the Goddess herself must have felt the first time her knight made love to her.

'Was it this pure?' She thought. It must have been, she had never felt closer to the heavens than she did at that very moment. Even more so than the unveiling of her own godly powers.

But she could feel it coming to a close…

Link's breathing pulsed quicker than before, his hips pushed further with every thrust and his expression shifted to almost pain but she knew that wasn't true. Clarity hit her as she reached up and pulled him down into a passionate kiss before his last few shoves delved as deep as he might. His grip stiffened and squeezed her waist before moaning loudly into her mouth.

Zelda could feel the hot ropes of his desire painting the insides she had reserved for him. She flicked her jaw to emphasize her pleasure with his actions before her knight gave one last confident thrust and grunt to fill her even further with every bit of preserved love from the last 50 years of rest.

They met with satisfied gazes, their eyes half-lidded as they caught their breath. Link carefully pulled out and Zelda could determine that his own vital regions had gotten coated as well. Link glanced down to inspect but felt almost, groggy…the princess took wise note of this.

She caressed his cheeks and held him steady, "Link…rest…" and with her permission he did just that. His eyes sealed shut before falling unconscious into her breasts. She caught him swiftly and ran her fingers through his hair before laying him back down on the resting tablet. His undergarments were properly adjusted before he lowered once more into to the healing waters of the shrine.

Princess Zelda gave one last kiss to her knight's submerged lips before making her way to the entrance of the shrine, it was night now. The stars twinkled as the moon beamed its light over the plateau and its creatures. She stepped a foot into the grass and felt the sudden difference between the chilled shrine floor and the cool dew of the wildlife. With one last look back, Zelda longed to be with him for the rest of his healing but knew her role. She smiled and turned back to face the castle before whispering to herself,

"Perhaps…another 50 years is in order…"

Another crucial thought ran in her mind, "And…if I ever want to be freed from this fate, I shall not wake him in person…"


End file.
